The dissemination of research findings to a wide range of service providers, the expansion of dissemination mechanisms, and the training of CDUHR staff to advance their knowledge and skills, are the primary aims of this Core. Dissemination will be undertaken through collaborations between researchers and service providers, to assess the validity and utility of the project findings.